


Alec Hardy And The Runaway Princess

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Love Confessions, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Alec Hardy saves a mysterious young woman from jumping to her death. But she has no I.D, hardly any money and seems to be running from something. All she'll say is her name is Clara and she's not cooperating with Alec or anyone! At the same time the Duke of New Cardiff is asking the Broadchurch police for help in finding his missing daughter who's set to marry the Prince the day before her coronation. Also, the two women share eerily similarities between each other.Now suspicious Alec wants the truth. But the closer he gets the more drawn he becomes to Clara...to the point of risking his own career. Again.Who is Clara? What will happen when Alec learns the truth. And just far will he go for love?*Takes Place After Series Three  (Rewrite of 'Alec Hardy and The Wayward Princess)
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold. Alec Hardy struggled to sleep in his new flat. He was rubbish sleeping in new places. The sound of the waves crashed outside, relaxing, the realtor swore to him. He must’ve been nuts to buy this place so close to a beach! Of course, Broadchurch was all beach. At least the place was nice, he kept telling himself. Small, four room, two bathrooms, a nice kitchen and close to Daisy's school so she could visit more. Nothing fancy but perfect for him.

After a few minutes he still couldn’t sleep. He got out of bed and walked out to the balcony for some air. He leaned against the wood rail looking out the starry sky.  
So, much had changed the past two years. Daisy was starting college; Tess was remarried. He was still alone but that was okay at least his career had finally improved. Ever since his last case Alec was slowly regaining the respect, he had worked so hard to get back. But he didn’t want to get too confident again. There was still that fear of messing up and failing again. He had learned his lesson before.

Just then something caught his eye, a figure standing on the old rickety wood bridge near the waves. Alec frowned peering over for a closer look. It was a girl, he realized but what was she doing? Was she crazy! That bridge was abandoned!

The girl seemed somber as she briefly looked up at the sky before climbing on top of the shaky wooden rim of bridge. 

Alec’s eyes widen in horror! She was going to jump!

“Hey, hey!” He shouted trying to stop her.

But the girl spread her arms out then jumped into the icy waters.

“Shit!” Alec muttered and raced to the bridge. He examined the waves but couldn’t see her! Without thinking he jumped in!

Alec immediately hated the water! It was a repeat reminder of being in that river trying to find Pipa but he couldn’t think about that, now! He had to find that girl! He was not going to let her die!

He searched around frantically until he spotted a lifeless form thrashing about in the water, Alec quickly swam over and grabbed her before the waves could. He somehow swam back and got her to dry land.

Alec peered over the pale young woman. She wasn't moving. He silently prayed she was still alive as his fingers shook a little checking her pulse.

She was breathing!

“Thank god.” He muttered still catching his breath. 

The wind was starting to get colder. He had to get her inside.  
“I’m getting to old for this.” He grunted exhausted, carefully lifting her and bringing her back to his flat.

Once inside Alec carefully set her on the couch, for tiny person she sure was heavy! He then left a minute and changed clothes and got the woman a blanket. 

Alec then stood back and studied the mysterious young woman as she slept quietly.  
Alec had never seen this woman in Broadchurch. Ever! He could tell she was definitely was not a local! She just didn’t seem to fit in. He had to admit she was pretty for her age, she seemed to be twenty-six, short brown hair, dressed in black jeans, maroon turtleneck that dwarfed her and sneakers.  
But he had no idea who she was or where she was from. There was no, purse, no I.D just a few bucks and a gaudy silver braided topaz ring in her pocket. But she appeared to have a sprain from jumping off that daft bridge.

The girl moaned softly clutching the blanket around her as she slept.

Alec smirked a little. It was kind of cute.

“Sound sleeper, huh?” He muttered.

Alec sat on a chair and sighed. He was completely lost.

He glanced at the clock. It was late but he needed help.

He grabbed his cellphone and started dialing Ellie’s number.

She was going to hate him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later there was finally a knock on the door. Alec rushed to answer it. He opened the door to a very unhappy Ellie! She stood there scowling in her orange jacket clutching her purse. 

“There had a better be a good reason why you woke me,” Ellie grumbled walking in. “Do you have any idea how hard to it is to get a babysitter at 3:00 in the morning!” She complained.

He sighed

“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry,” Alec apologized. “But I need your help.” He said. “I found this girl.” He started.

Ellie scoffed.

“So,” She remarked. “Nothing unusual about meeting a girl!” Ellie replied.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t meet her,” He said. “She jumped off the old bridge!” Alec explained.

Ellie looked at him shocked.

“Seriously?” She replied.

He shook his head sadly.

“I had to jump in and rescue her,” He continued as they walked in the living room where the girl was still sleeping. “Thankfully, she’s fine. Unfortunately, she sprained her ankle.” Alec finished.

Ellie stared at the sleeping girl and her bandaged up foot. It looked painful. 

“Pretty girl,” Ellie commented. She glanced at him. “Any idea who is she?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“No, idea,” He replied. “She has no I.D, no money, nothing.” Alec shrugged. “I was hoping you could help me find out who she is when she woke up.” He asked carefully.

She scoffed.

“What makes you think I can get through?” Ellie replied.

Alec sighed.

“With you here, I might have a better chance of getting answers from her.” Alec pointed out.

Ellie thought for a moment and nodded.

“Fine,” She said. “I’ll put a kettle on.” Ellie replied going to the kitchen. She then paused and looked at him. “But any overtime that babysitter gets you’re paying for!” Ellie warned him.

Alec just rolled his eyes and returned to his chair tired and drained. It was going to be a long night!

The first thing Clara felt was pain! She winced as she moved on something? Wait was she on a couch? She then felt something warm and soft like a blanket. Clara slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was ceiling? She felt a sense of panic! Hang on, where was she?

Her eyes moved across the furnished room and that’s when she saw the man sleeping in the chair and that’s when she freaked!

Alec nearly fell out of his chair hearing the panic shouts of the young woman! For a tiny young woman, she could yell!

“She’s up!” Alec yelled over to Ellie who was resting her head on the dining room table.

“What’s going on?” Clara demanded. “Where am I?” She yelled.

Alec tried to calm her.

“It’s alright,” He said. “You’re safe.” Alec assured her.

“Safe!” She shouted trying to stand but was met with pain forcing her to sit back down.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that.” Alec advised.

Clara just scowled at him.

“Who are you and why is my foot bandaged?” She muttered.

“Well, I’m D.I Alec Hardy,” He said. “And this Sgt. Ellie Miller.” Alec introduced. “And your foot is bandaged because you decided to do something daft and jump off a bloody bridge!” He scolded.

Ellie scowled lightly slapping his arm.

“Not helping!” She hissed.

Alec just shrugged.

Ellie then smiled softly at Clara and knelt in front of her.

“Look all we want to do is help you,” She said sincerely. “But we need to know some things about you in order to do that, okay?” Ellie explained.

Clara just stared at her. Her body stiffened. Clara hated when people were nice to her. In her world everyone was nice to her. She didn't trust them. She couldn't trust anyone.

“So, you want to tell us a little about yourself?” Ellie smiled.

Clara just sat back and folded her arms defiant.

“My name’s Clara,” She remarked. “Get fucked!” Clara added harshly.

Ellie looked back at Alec slightly shocked by her tone.

Alec sighed heavily. This one was going to be tough.

“Well, we got a name.” He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara wasn’t budging. She sat there on the couch for several minutes, arms folded refusing to speak. Ellie had given up and gone home leaving Alec with the stubborn young woman. Alec looked at her.

“You know we’re just trying to help.” He said.

Clara shrugged.

“I know and I appreciate it but I’m not talking.” She replied simply.

Alec sighed.

“Don’t you want to go home,” He asked. “I’m sure you must have family that misses you.” Alec said.

Clara mentally rolled her eyes. She just shrugged.

“Not particularly,” She replied simply. Clara frowned. “Do you have a cigarette?” She asked.

“No and please don’t change the subject.” Alec snipped.

Clara wanted to smile. This one was cute! She was going to have fun with him!

“Can you at least tell me why you jumped off the bridge?” He asked concerned.

Clara just lowered her eyes. She didn’t want to talk about that either.

“I…just slipped.” She muttered softly.

Alec was getting frustrated. He didn’t have time for this. He was tired and he still had to get to work! He shook his head.

“Look, I’ve got to get to the station,” He said. “You stay here and watch T.V. There’s cold chicken in the fridge if you get hungry.” Alec offered.  
She frowned.

“Um, how am I supposed to get around?” Clara asked.

Alec raised his hand and went to the hall closet pulling out a pair of crutches for her.

“Here this should help.” Alec said.

She stared at the crutches then at him.

“How do you have crutches?” Clara asked curious.

He shrugged.

“I broke my leg last summer,” He replied. Alec grunted as he did his tie. “My daughter Daisy convinced me a weekend of skiing would be fun! Instead I spent two weeks with a broken leg.” He muttered.

Clara smiled softly remembering the family skiing trips.

“I remember skiing.” Clara uttered quietly.

She watched him leave and left come back with his tie.

Alec finally got his tie straighten; he gave Clara a warning look.

“We will finish this when I get back,” He said. “I still want answers from you.” Alec told her.

Clara just smiled sweetly.

“Look forward to it.” She grinned.

Alec just scowled and he quickly pulled on his jacket and opened the door he briefly glanced at back at her. For once he was baffled. He couldn’t figure her out. What was she hiding? Why didn't she want help?   
Regardless, Alec was determined to get answers!

Meanwhile at Torchwood Castle, Duke Oswald pacing the floor anxiously. His daughter Princess Oswin had gone missing and was nowhere to be found!

“She’s probably hiding.” Lady Linda scoffed.

The Duke glanced at her.

“Well, no one’s seen her since last night,” He said. “Not even Amy.” Duke Oswald sighed.

Linda grunted.

“I say let her stay lost. She’ll come around.” Linda replied.

The Duke looked at his wife and shook his head.

“We can’t do that, dear,” He said. “Think of the scandal.” Duke Oswald pointed out.  
He paced the floor in deep thought trying to think of what to do. He turned towards the giant oblong shaped window staring out towards the kingdom. He felt so defeated. Everything was a mess. Ever since his wife Ellie, died his daughter, Princess Oswin had been troubled but when he married Linda, things got worse!  
She started acting out even defying his orders for her arranged marriage to Prince Danny. And now she just simply vanishes! The evidence showed kidnapping but instincts said runaway daughter. 

“So, what will you do,” Linda asked breaking into his thoughts. “The coronation is approaching!” She sang. 

The Duke glanced at her. She had a point. Oswin was to set be queen and there was a wedding as well. Question was, how to handle this? While, it sounded like one of her tricks...still he couldn't be too careful.

The Duke then went to the phone and started dialing.

Linda looked at him curious.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Calling the royal police.” He replied plainly.

Linda scoffed.

“Seriously, you don’t think she was kidnapped?”

Duke Oswald just gave her a look before hearing the operator’s voice.

“Yes, police this is Duke Oswald of New Cardiff,” He said. “I like to report a possible missing person, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're probably thinking but he's calling the royal police first not Broadchurch. That's later ;)  
> This is very important for the story. Promise! :)  
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!  
> (Warning, I know nothing about royalty! My apologies for any inaccuracies)


	4. Chapter 4

Clara was bored, the house was quiet. Too quiet. She glanced at the remote Alec left but she was far too curious to watch T.V, she was more interested in learning about this mystery detective that had saved her.  
She grabbed the crutches and carefully hobbled around the house looking for clues or anything interesting about this man. ‘Playing Sherlock’, her mother used to call it. Clara walked along looking for a photo album. She found it under the end table at the other side of the couch.

She sat down with the large book and carefully went through the pages. There was nothing unusual about the photos except Alec didn’t smile much even as a kid. The only happy pictures were whenever he was with his daughter. Other than that, the worn photos just seem to show someone who forced a lot of smiles and was alone a lot. Like her. At least they had something in common. Misery loves company, she thought as she continued through the old album.

Meanwhile, Alec was going through his computer trying to find anything that could help him find out who Clara was. He even resorted to Googling her name! But nothing. Just then a knock came on his door. He glanced up Ellie was standing there.

“How’s it going?” She asked.

He grunted.

“Fantastic,” Alec muttered. “She has a mouth and she still won’t tell me anything.” He sighed frustrated. “She’s impossible! She really doesn’t want to go home!” Alec said baffled.

Ellie shrugged.

“Well, she could be an abused victim or running away from something bad.” She reasoned.

Alec gave her a look.

“Or she’s a smart arse who’s trying to make my life miserable.” He snorted. He shook his head. “No. Clara had no marks and she certainly doesn’t act like someone who’s in trouble.” Alec said. He frowned. “And she had that ring…that gaudy ring...” He muttered to himself.

Ellie sighed.

“Well, eventually you’ll figure it out,” She said. Ellie turned to leave when she paused. “Oh, and watch out for Olly, word’s gotten out and he knows you’ve got a young lady staying over and is itching for an interview with you.” Ellie warned him before she left.

Alec groaned. Oh, god Olly Stevens! Of, course, why not!? First Clara and now this! This was not his day!

Later, Alec came home and found Clara on the couch calmly going through a photo album, an empty dish where the cold chicken was sat on the coffee table. She briefly glanced up.

“Hi.” She said before looking back down.

“Hi,” He replied folding his arms. “What are you doing?” Alec asked.

“Going through your photo album.” Clara replied simply.

He scoffed.

“Why?” Alec asked.

“It was either that or go through your drawers again.” She sighed.

Alec’s eyes widen.

She looked at him and shrugged.

“Look, if I have to stay here might as well learn about you.” Clara reasoned.

Alec just shook his head, muttering under his breath. He was too tired to argue.

He removed his tie and tossed it in a chair.

“So, other than being nosy what else did you do?” Alec remarked.

Clara looked up and sighed.

“Well, I made a soufflé.” Clara replied.

Alec glanced at her, curious.

“You can cook?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Yeah, well, not as good as my mum,” Clara admitted. “I never asked her for her souffle’ recipe.” She said with regret. “But I’m determined to perfect it.” She said firmly.

“You and your mum were close?” Alec asked hoping to get more from her.

Clara looked at him. She knew what he was doing.

“Yes, and as I said before I’m not talking!” She stated strongly.

Alec sighed heavily. This was getting silly! He crouched down meeting her eyes.

“Look, I need you to talk,” He begged. “You don’t want to go home, fine but you’re just hurting yourself by not speaking!” Alec said.

Clara didn’t agree with that. Alec had no idea what her situation was like or what he was dealing with. And it was best he didn’t get involved. Besides why should she trust him?

He gently squeezed her arms.

“Please just talk to me!” Alec pleaded.

For a minute Clara was tempted. Those amber eyes were so trusting it would’ve been easy to give in but she couldn’t do that. She stayed quiet.

Finally, Alec gave up and stood.

“Alright, I’ll just take you to the station, tomorrow and let them deal with you.” He said.

Her head shot up. Police station!

“Am I in trouble?” Clara exclaimed.

“No but I’m not getting anywhere and they have a lot more patience than me, right now!” Alec sighed exasperated. He turned to leave.

She scowled. There was no way she was going to a police station like she was a criminal! And she certainly was not a child!

“I’m not going!” Clara argued.

Alec turned around looking annoyed and fed up.

“Yes, you are,” He shot back. “Even if it means carrying you there!” Alec remarked before turning back.

Clara glared at him and threw a couch pillow in his direction not caring if it hit him or not!

She folded her arms angrily. If he thought she was going to be cooperative he was sorely mistaken!

No way was she giving in!


End file.
